Shutdown
by extraordinerdy
Summary: Fazbear Entertainment has finally gone out of business, and all the animatronics have been scrapped. The six children are all alone in the world, without their bodies and without a place to go. Unless, of course, they can stop fighting long enough to find Mike, the last living survivor of the night-shift, and convince him to shelter them. But what are the odds of that happening?
1. Alliance

The six spirits sat motionless in the junkyard, looking around uncertainly for any signs of their old bodies. The snow was falling at a terrifying rate, pelting the children with coldness from above. They were lost for the first time since their deaths, and none of them knew where they were or what they were going to do now that Fazbear Entertainment had gone down for good. They should have seen it coming, but they didn't.

Fawn was the first one to break the silence. "So I guess this is where it ends," she whispered, twirling a lock of golden hair around her finger. It was obvious from her expression that she was fighting back tears.

"I guess," Corey responded with a sad smile. His one eye, the one that hadn't been gouged out, started to water. "It's no wonder, what with the killings and all of that, but it's still just… I mean… ugh, I'm gonna miss the pizzeria." He sighed.

Behind Fawn and Corey, Jeanne had started digging through the snow, not really paying attention to how cold it was. "Guys, they've got to be down here somewhere! Right? I mean, they can't just be gone!" She was trying desperately to keep a good attitude. "You start looking for the other kids, and I'll- I'll dig until I find everyone."

"That's no use, moron," Kiyomi groaned, rolling her eyes and straightening out her yellow overalls. "They're gone. They're all gone. Also, your wounds are leaking again."

"They are?" Jeanne looked down at her shirt. The red spot on it was growing. "Oops."

"Kiki, Jean's right. We can't just give up hope." Andy stood up. "Think of it as going back to society. We were all normal kids once, right?"

Nobody answered.

"Right?"

There was silence for a few seconds, then Fawn burst out sobbing. Andy's confident expression faded. "Fawn, it's okay… um… I- I'm… it'll get better…"

"Oh, _shut up_." Suddenly, Fawn froze like a statue. Two barely visible white threads had appeared on her wrists, and her eyes looked vacant and lifeless. Jonathan stood and walked towards her, slowly, a look of calm insanity in his eyes. "Don't make me hurt you."

Nobody else moved, except Andy, who shook his head in disapproval. "Jonathan. I should have known they wouldn't be able to destroy you completely."

The black-haired ghost smiled cruelly. "You really are dim, aren't you, Freddy?"

"At least I'm not a psychopath like you, Marionette."

"Oh, no. Me? A psychopath? I'm so hurt. Boo hoo hoo." The strings untied as Jonathan turned to face Andy, and Fawn started to cry again, quietly this time. "Too bad you left your music box in your old body. All five of you still belong to-"

"Guys, guys!" Corey stepped between the two boys. "It's just the six of us. We should all work together. Try not to fight. Please?"

Kiyomi and Jeanne nodded in silent agreement. Corey took a deep breath. "Andy, we need to forget our past if we're ever gonna recover from this. Jonathan, I don't know what's going on in your head, but what in the heck can you possibly do to anyone with five weak, semi-transparent, undead children? Really." Jeanne giggled at this, then stopped when she realized that nobody else was laughing.

Another string sprouted from one of Jonathan's fingers, wrapping itself around Corey's neck. Corey's eye turned to black, and he leapt at Andy, tackling him to the ground as if he intended to kill. As the two struggled, tearing blindly at each other, Jonathan leaned back against a discarded car door and glared at the three girls. "Lesson number one, kids: don't ever test me."

"Stop it!" Fawn screamed. She teleported to Jonathan and cut the string with a blade that appeared to be made out of raw darkness. Corey fell over. "What's wrong with you?"

"Aaaaand there's the power. I knew you had one. We all have one. Come on, you didn't think I'd create you to be useless, did you?"

"Wha…?" Fawn stared at her hand. It had turned all black, and she was holding a shadowy knife.

"No need to thank me. To be honest, I never thought you'd need to use your... gifts, but I guess you might now. Freddy, you can put someone to sleep with your singing. Bonnie, you can run at the speed of a cheetah. Chica, you can disguise yourself as anyone. Foxy, you have claws, and you're lucky I didn't make you use them. I believe Goldie here has just discovered her power, and of course, you all know mine."

Andy frowned, shaking the snow off of his back. "So how are we going to use these powers, exactly? I don't know about anyone else, but I'll pass on the murdering, thank you very much-"

"Hey, guys, I've got an idea," Jeanne interrupted. "Weren't there a few survivors? You know, of the night-shift?"

"Yeah…" Kiyomi said. "I think so. Why?"

"We're not going to kill them, even if there were," Andy snapped.

"No, no, I meant we could just go live with them. They'd know who we were. Probably."

"Somehow, I doubt that'd be very successful, even if we found them. What would we say?" Corey got up. "'Yeah, hi, we're the kid spirits who used to be in the animatronics who were trying to kill you a while ago. Can we live in your house?' Come on."

"If they refuse, I can use force," Jonathan offered with a smirk.

"No," everyone said simultaneously.

Kiyomi narrowed her eyes. "Wait, so… Jonathan, I can shapeshift, right?"

He nodded.

"So couldn't I pretend to be, like, a normal little kid and talk 'em into letting you guys in?"

"I suppose, but I don't know if it would work. The others don't have that ability."

"You gave it to me. Can't you give it to them?" She folded her arms.

"With Marion's help, I could, but not like this. We'll have to find someone who would understand."

"How about Mike?" Fawn said shyly. "He knows a lot about us. His mom used to work at Fredbear's."

Jonathan turned to her, slightly confused. "How do you know?"

"Goldie told me on my first night."

"In that case, that could work. I'll see what I can find on his location."

Andy looked at him as if he were crazy. "His location? You don't even know our location! There's nothing but snow as far as the eye can see! It's freezing out here!"

More strings appeared and weaved themselves into a sweater, which Jonathan took out of the air and threw at him. "Here."

"Yeah, thanks, asshat. As soon as I put this on I'll lose control of myself again, right?"

"Nah. I'm not feeling that deceptive today. If I wanted to use you right now, I'd just do it."

Andy was suspicious, but he was also cold, and besides, Jonathan had a point. He put on the sweater. "So how are we getting out of here?"

"Pick a direction, any direction."

"Great. I feel assured already." He sighed, then started walking forward. "Come on, guys. Let's go."


	2. Back to Society

They hadn't thought it possible, but the storm had gotten worse. Led by Andy, the children had been searching for an exit for hours. Their tracks had been covered many times over by the falling snow, making it impossible to tell where they had been. There was no sign that anyone else had been there that day, and the smoke that usually filled the air around the incinerator was absent. They were completely and utterly lost.

"It must be a holiday, or a Sunday, or something," observed Kiyomi. "Nobody's here but us."

"Guys, I'm tired." Jeanne sat down on a pile of snow.

Kiyomi grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Oh, no, you're not."

She sat back down with a stubborn pout. "Yes, I am."

"Oh, my God. What are you, five?" Kiyomi growled in frustration. "Hey, Jonathan, can you take care of this for us?"

"On it." Without even looking back, Jonathan summoned two of his strings to wrap around Jeanne's wrists. She stood up and silently rejoined the group.

"I never thought I'd be glad to see you do that to someone," Corey remarked.

Far ahead of them, Andy stood before what looked like a metal gate. He waved to the others excitedly, jumping up and down. "Guys, I think this is the exit!"

"Finally," Fawn sighed. She teleported to Andy, and the others followed suit. "You okay there, Jeanne?" She turned around to check on the younger girl, who still had Jonathan's strings attached to her. "You forgot to release her, Jon."

"On purpose. I don't feel like listening to her whine right now."

Fawn rolled her eyes but said nothing. Instead, she walked straight ahead and squinted to get a better view of the path ahead of them. "Guys, this sidewalk leads to the street. Try not to bleed too much, 'cause we're probably about to be around real people."

"This is it," Andy announced. "Before we go, let's go over some ground rules. After all, it's been decades since most of us were out here. Anyone have any ideas for some basic rules?"

Fawn raised her hand. "Don't get too close to people unless absolutely necessary?"

"Good one. However, Kiyomi, you can break this rule if you disguise yourself."

"Also, Jonathan can't kill anyone."

"Well, yes, that's kind of a given. Also, he can't control any of us unless we either consent or are doing something that makes things harder for all of us."

"Pfft. Please." Jonathan waved dismissively. "I wasn't going to."

Kiyomi glared at him. "Bull."

"Yeah, okay, you got me. I won't kill anyone unless I can hide the body and make sure nobody finds out they died. Promise."

"Don't. Kill. Anyone."

"Who died and made you king, Freddy?"

"My name's not Freddy."

"Fine, but I'm still my own boss. Anyway, I have a rule we can all follow. Being annoying is not allowed."

Corey stepped forward. "Hey, everyone. Let's cut the talk and get going, okay?"

"Yeah." Kiyomi, Jonathan and Jeanne started off down the path. Corey followed them.

Andy shook his head. "You'd think that after thirty-plus years of being dead, they'd at least grow up a little."

"Tell me about it," Fawn replied, and the two went to join their friends.

-o-

The group of children walking along the side of the road didn't attract much attention, surprisingly. The drivers seemed more interested in their cell phones than their surroundings, and the pedestrians overlooked them, mistaking them for a group of ordinary, living kids.

Andy started humming the Toreador March, stepping in time to the beat. Jonathan tapped him on the shoulder. "Can you stop? I've heard that song enough already."

"Would you prefer a different melody?" He started humming the song from Jonathan's first music box.

"Really." He looked like he was trying his hardest not to lose his temper, which was a very amusing look on him. Jeanne, who had been cut loose by Fawn, started to giggle, and this time, Kiyomi and Andy joined her.

She grinned teasingly. "You gonna start crying?"

"Bon, quiet. Don't make me take you over again."

"Uh, so," Corey interrupted nervously, trying to avoid conflict, "who wants to hear a math joke?"

Fawn smiled, grateful that she wasn't the only one who didn't want to start trouble. "Of course I do."

"Okay, so X and Y are having a chat on the phone one day," Corey began excitedly, "and X is like, 'Hey, did you hear what happened to 2 yesterday?'"

"Y says, 'Yeah, it's a real shame. He had so much to live for.'" Fawn continued. She had heard this one.

"To which X replied, 'Yeah'…"

"'He was in his _prime!_'" they finished at the same time, then burst out laughing.

"Nerds," Kiyomi muttered under her breath.

"I always hated math," Jeanne whispered. "But you know what I hate even more?"

She leaned closer to Andy and yelled in his ear. "Your horrible singing!" Now everyone was cracking up.

"So how are we gonna find Mike?" Kiyomi asked once everyone had calmed down.

"Easy. You just have to get a phone book from someone," Andy said.

"Guys, this is the 21st century. Nobody uses phone books anymore." Fawn chuckled. She had almost forgotten how long ago the others had died.

"Really?" Andy looked bewildered. "How do you know?"

"Um, I died in 2010."

"Ah. Corey, the girls, and I were killed in 1982. Guess we're older than we thought we were, huh, guys?"

"1978 here," Jonathan said, "and I believe that makes me older than all of you." He paused. "Whippersnappers."

"You have a sense of humor?" Andy asked, only half-kidding.

"Doesn't everyone?" His demented smile scared Andy a little, but he smiled back, trying not to let it show.

"Well, that's... surprising, actually. To be honest, I always thought you were a heartless killer."

"Andrew, 'heartless' doesn't even begin to describe me, but that doesn't stop me from cracking a joke once in a while." This time, the brown-haired boy couldn't help but shudder a bit.

People around them were starting to notice them. A girl and her mother stood on the other side of the street, pointing and whispering. A man riding a bicycle had stopped to stare at them. No doubt they were curious as to why there were six ghost children, all covered in blood, strolling leisurely down the sidewalk. Thinking quickly, Kiyomi transformed into a grown woman and shielded the others, pretending to be their mother. The people who had been watching them exchanged surprised looks, but shrugged and went back to their business.

They turned into an alley, and Kiyomi went back to her original shape. Corey gave her a thumbs-up. "Nice."

"That was really weird. I just thought about turning into a normal lady, and it happened."

"What'd you think you'd have to do?" Andy deadpanned. "Say 'hocus pocus'?"

"Y'know, you can be a bit of an asshole sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. So, Fawn, what exactly do people use now instead of phone books?"

"It's called the Internet." The others looked utterly confused. "It connects everyone in the world. It's a technology thing, alright?" Their expressions didn't change. "Okay, I'll show you. C'mon." She started walking and motioned for them to follow.

Jeanne skipped after her. "Where are we going?"

"The library."

"Just make sure Andy doesn't lead the way again," Kiyomi grumbled.

**AN: Sorry for the lack of interesting stuff. I'm not very good at writing third-person with a bunch of characters.**


End file.
